


Patience is a Virtue

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 24: "Patience…Is not something I'm known for."





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

A report on Cabal activity in the EDZ came in and Seraph snatched up the opportunity to go. The mission was to kill a Cabal Valus and all the minions when two groups met to team up. That was all the information Seraph needed for the mission. She brought along her sniper and set up a lookout in the trees, hours prior to the meetup. 

"This is awful. Why do we have to sit in the trees?" 

"We can't alert them of our presence or the meetup might not go as planned. I need a clean shot and if they're suspicious or alerted, I can't guarantee a hit." 

"Why the trees, though? It's so uncomfortable." Beowulf complained.

"You didn't have to come along." 

"I didn't want to just sit around waiting for something to come up." 

Seraph looked through her sniper scope in quick bursts so to not alert any watchers from the scope's glare. There was no movement around. She realized they could be here for a couple of hours before anything happened. In what seemed like mere minutes, Beowulf started complaining again.

"They'll come, just be patient." Seraph whispered.

"Patience…is not something I'm known for. I'm a Titan." 

"You knew this was a stakeout mission." 

"I thought I'd get to stomp on some enemies!" 

Seraph quickly hushed him. "Keep your voice down, I see something." 

Seraph watched as a group of Cabal walked out of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing while another group approached. She could see the Cabal Valus but didn't have a clean shot on him. 

"What are you waiting for?" Beowulf whispered.

"I need a clear shot on his head. Let me shoot him before you attack." 

The waiting game was always unpleasant. If she missed, they might escape. If she couldn't get a shot at all, they'd have to go in guns blazing before the cabal escaped. 

In the blink of an eye, Seraph saw her shot. She inhaled and steadied her gun before letting a shot ring out. It was a direct hit to his head, but not enough to down the Valus. As she quickly reloaded to try and get another shot off, Beowulf jumped out of the tree and charged at all the Cabal, glowing orange with fire. Her second shot went off and dropped the Valus, leaving the rest to scramble and begin firing at Beowulf. Seraph jumped out of the tree and brought up the rear, switching her sniper for an auto rifle. A short battle later and it was over. Mission accomplished. 

Beowulf high-fived Seraph with a job well done. "Let's get out of here." 

"You just never stop, do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I suck at writing battle scenes and keep them short. hope u enjoyed regardless. 
> 
> give kudos, comments and sub and I'll kiss u


End file.
